One drunken night
by 12MinutestoMidnite
Summary: Dark wakes up,with the worst hung over he has every had. When he finds out that the guy who took him home was a the star football player will Dark tell this blonde Angel he likes him or will he walk out of his life forever? DarkKrad R
1. The morning after

**_None of the D.N.Angel Characters are mine!  
I hope you like this one, I had a fun time writing it. I'm not going to write to much since I hate when this intro thing is to long so...R&R_**

* * *

The sun poured in through the open window. Dark tried to block out the sun, but no use. He sighed and rolled out of bed to the floor. His head was busting and he felt sick to his stomach. His eyes wondered around the room, they fell on a sleeping body. Dark titled his head to the side and moved slowly over to the heap. He could see blonde hair poking out form the sheets. The heap moved over on his side, facing Dark. Yellow eyes fell on him.

"Good Morning, how did you sleep last night?" asked the blonde.

"Fine I guess, where in the hell am I?"

The blonde let out a low laugh. "You don't remember last night do you?"

"Well yeah some of it, like my roommate and I had this party. But then it got out of hand

some. I remember getting drunk of my ass and then it goes blank. And here I am talking to some guy I don't know in some place I have never been………..what happened last night!" Dark started to yell.

"Nothing like that, it was hard not to do anything to you, since you kept asking me to. First of all my name is Krad and this is my apartment." Krad said as he pushing the blankets off of his bear chest. Dark's eyes widen and he blushed a bit.

"Krad, how did I get here? Well I guess you brought me here, but why; if you didn't want to have sex with me?"

"Oh, well you were smashed and asking all the guys if they would mind going upstairs and checking out your room or something. Your roommate stopped you half the time, but he got busy with……..something, I can't really remember with what. You finally asked me, well one thing lead to another and you passed out on your bed. I really couldn't leave you there, just in case you know. So I brought you here."

"Oh…….." was all Dark could say. He couldn't remember what all happened last night. "So I didn't get laid?" He asked smiling a bit.

"I'm really not sure about that." Krad laughed a little. "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything? Aspirin, you must have a bad hang over?" Krad looked up at Dark and saw he had the most beautiful violet eyes he had every seen.

"Yeah a lot of aspirin, my head is busting." Dark said laughing a little.

"Good, do you want to come with? I could bring you aspirin and some breakfast if you want me to." He asked standing up and wrapping the sheet around his waist. Again Dark blushed some and couldn't look away from the half naked guy in front of him.

"No I think I might go lay back down. I feel like shit." He said walking back over to Krad's bed and lying down.

"I'll be back up soon."

"Krad, thanks. You really are a good guy. No one else would have done that." Dark said turning to face Krad who was standing at the door one hand on the sheets and the other on the doorknob.

"You make me sound like a saint." With that Krad turned and left Dark alone in the room. Dark got up and looked around the room. To him it looked almost like his room; except it was much cleaner than his. He walked over to the mirror and saw he was shirtless and walking around in his boxers. He blushed like mad at himself and he didn't even know or could tell that he was half-naked which made him feel even more stupid. He looked around the room for his cloths but no luck. He fell on the bed and threw the sheets over him. Dark heard the door open slowly and in walked Krad with two cups in his hand and still hold the sheets around him.

"I brought you some tea and aspirin." He said with a big smile. Krad sat next Dark on the bed and handed him a cup and some pills. Dark took a sip of the tea and popped the two pills, he swallowed them and looked over at Krad how was looking at him. Dark blushed some and took another sip of the tea.

"What? Do I look that bad?" asked Dark holding the cup tighter in his hand.

"No, no that's not it at all. I don't think I got your name."

"Dark Mousy. By the way where are my cloths." Dark asked with a smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me. They are in the wash, and no I didn't undress you. You did it yourself. You really are a wild one when you are drunk, Sir Dark." Krad said taking a big sip of his tea.

"I have been known to do some stupid things."

"You can stay as long as you want to or till your cloths are done."

"Yeah I think I will just stay till my cloths are done. I feel I really should be getting out of your hair."

"No your fine, really I don't mind at all. Any way you seem to be an okay guy." Krad replayed back to Dark.

Dark looked down at his half drank tea and wondered if he really was an okay guy? He has been known to be a bad ass kind of guy. Get laid at almost ever party he went to. He just was a popular guy when it comes to that. "I think I might go now." Said Dark handing Krad his cup, he took it and looked at him weird.

"But what about your cloths; you can't walk around half dressed outside."

"I really think I should be going now, I'll give you my house address and when they are done you can drop them off." Said Dark getting up off the bed and walking over to the door.

"Wait! Was it something I said or did? I really don't want you to go." Krad said walking over to Dark. Dark looked over at the blonde headed boy and saw the sheets slowly slip off of his waist. Krad pinned Dark to the wall and looked into his eyes. "Just wait till your cloths are done."

By this time Dark was bright red. He tried to keep his eyes on Krad's face but it was really hard. All he wanted to do was look down and see if the blonde was well hung. "No I really have to get going."

"Dark why are you blushing?" asked Krad running a hand down Dark's cheek, as a smile creeped onto his face.

"………." Dark couldn't even speak, he was to embarrassed, he felt his face get even hotter.

"Is it because I am standing naked in front of you as you are pinned to the wall?" Krad's hand ran down Dark's neck and Dark let out a small moan. Krad leaned down and kissed Dark's soft lips. He pulled away from Krad, not sure if this was right. Krad looked down at the boy with dark purple hair. "Dark what is wrong?"

With out saying a word Dark pushed Krad away from him and bolted thought the door. Dark heard Krad running after him and saying something, but couldn't make out the words. Dark reached the last step as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the stairs. Dark saw the yellow eyes looking at him. Krad sat down onto his stomach and held down his hands.

"Dark I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just couldn't control myself around you. You make me feel…….like no one has ever made me feel. "

"Krad get off of me now!" yelled Dark.

Krad did so; he sat down next to Dark. He saw Krad finally had put on some boxers, Dark sat up and pulled him self up. "It was nice to meet you, but I feel I really should be going."

"Fine, but let me get you something to wear and then you can leave your number or whatever so I can get you your cloths back. I am really sorry, I hope you don't hate me." Said Krad walking upstairs to get Dark something to wear.

Under his breath Dark said, "How could I hate you Krad; I have always loved from a far?."

* * *

**_I'm going to end it there. I would like to know what you guys think will happen next. Do you think Dark will get with Krad? As soon as I get a fair amount of reviews I will post the other chapter! So Review the dancing hamster commands you to..._** ( >'')> 


	2. Will I ever see him again?

**_Look I posted! I hope you all like this chapter and so sorry for bigging so slow on posting! So plz r&r. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I am almost done with that. Btw Non of the DNANGEL charaters are mine.  
So read and enjoy and thank you for all that have reviewed. I would thank them all but don't have time. I will stop talking and once again enjoy!_**

* * *

Dark waited in the front room for what seemed like forever. He looked around not much really to see, just a couch and a coffee table and a bookshelf over flowing with books. Books and papers lined the couch and thrown over the couch was Krad's lettermen jacket. Dark titled his head and though about what he was about to do. He walked slowly over to the jacket. His hand ran over the soft leather. "_If I take the jacket, he will have to see me again. Beside the fact he has my cloths, I could get out of here now." _He pulled the heavy jacket up and looked it over. Finally he slipped it on. It was a little big, but beside that it fit just fine. He hugged it to his body and took a deep breath and Krad's sweet smell filled his nose. He let out a sigh and couldn't believe all that just happened. His merger crash since the tenth grade had kissed him!

He heard Krad coming down the hall. Dark looked at the door and looked at the stairs. Before the dark haired boy knew it, he was running out of the house and half way down the street. He stopped and looked behind him. No one was there. He couldn't believe he just did that. What the hell was he thinking? Was it right to take the jacket? What would Krad think? He could try to explain that he needed to get home because he had classes at noon. So he took the jacket to cover up. That could almost work. He started walking. He was only a few blocks form his dorm

Dark walked across the green yard over to the towering building he called home. The sun was out and some people were out studying but it was also seven in the morning on a Monday. He pulled the door opened to the main hall. His feet hit the cold title as he walked, soon he saw a red headed boy jogging up to him.

"Dark are you okay?" The boy asked grabbing him by the arms and looking him over. "Where the hell are your cloths!"

" Calm down Daisuke. I am alright. Krad took me home. Nothing happened. He is just washing them or something like that."

"Krad……….the Krad you have that crush on?"

"Yea that Krad. He was so kind. But I need something to eat. I feel like shit. I don't think I should have ran; I have a bad hangover and that didn't help with the headache."

"Dark! We have class." He looked down at his watch. " In like ten minutes."

"That is why you are my friend Daisuke. You can take notes for me." He said smiling at the him.

"This is the last time, you are doing this! I am sick of trying to explain to the teacher why you are not there and I

have to take notes on everything. THIS IS THE LAST TIME!" Yelled the younger boy at Dark.

" Thank you so much Daisuke. I love you!" He said hugging the younger youth.

"Yea, yea. Just get some sleep and I will be back at one. Then you have to go to your after noon classes."

"Will you bring me some food back?"

"NO!" He yelled walking out the main door.

Dark smiled and turned back around and made his way to his dorm. The halls were quit and no one was passing by. Finally he was facing the old oak door. He dialed his code in and pushed the door open. The room was not a mess as he was planning on walking into, but it looked neat. He guessed Daisuke cleaned the pace up after the party. He threw the jacket on his chair and made his way to his bed. Once there he crawled into the sheet and laid his head down on the pillow. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about Krad and the kiss and all that happened. He still couldn't believe it all.

* * *

When Krad walked down stairs Dark was gone and so was his jacket. He couldn't help but smile at that. He thought it was cute that someone would take his jacket. But the only thing was Krad didn't know how to give the dark haired boy his stuff back. He sat down and thought about this. Just then it hit him. The cell phone! Dark had given him a cell phone number last night. Where the hell did he put it? 

He ran to his room and looked for the pants he was wearing last night. He finally found them and dug his hand in the pockets for the number. He pulled out a piece of paper with a number scribbled down on it. The only thing to do now was to call Dark and get his address, but could he do that? Could he get the nerve to call the man he had this much feeling for?

He walked over to the phone and dialed the number. And Krad waited for someone to pick up the phone. Soon he heard the familiar voice of Dark, but Krad got to scared and hanged up the phone. He let out a breath and sat back on the chair. Why had he done that? What was he afraid of?

* * *

Dark looked blankly at the phone. He threw it back on the floor and rolled over. Who the hell was calling him this early? It hit him, maybe it was Keith? "Shit" He said rolled back over and tried looking for his cell. It was over by the door. "Shit why me?" He pulled himself up and walked over to the phone. Once there he sat on the cold wood floor and dialed the number. He held it up to his ear and heard the ringing and then the sounded of someone picking it up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, man did you just call?" Asked Dark hoping he didn't, maybe it was Krad?

"No,not me. I was trying to sleep. Well I got to go; I can't leave Dan

waiting. See you after lunch okay?"

* * *

_**Well there it is. I hope you liked it so far. I wonder what will happen next? Will Kard find Dark? Will he get the jacket back? Will they ended up together? Well read and find out. Till next time over and out.  
This is the part where all my fans review!  
.. "Come to Kenya we've got lions"**_


	3. This is only the beginning

_**Non of the DNANGEL characters are mine!  
But the story line is, kind of...long story I don't want to get into that.  
So this chapter I didn't know I was going to get it up so fast and I don't think I would post another one in awhile. But this one took me almost all summer. I hope as soon as school starts up again I will have more time to do this. Once again Sorry for being so slow on this story. And thank you to all my readers that have stuck with this story. Many I think were lost along the way but they will be missed. Hope you like plz R&R! And thanks again to all that have read and all that have reviewed it. ( >'')>**_

* * *

With out saying anything else, the phone went died. Dark leaned against the wall. _So what do I do now? He called me. _Dark just knew Krad had called him, it was a feeling. Dark groaned some and got up. He walked back to his bed and crawled in. He needed sleep and maybe he could figure this whole thing out later. But the fact was he couldn't sleep. He just laid there staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the tall blonde.

* * *

Krad was now in his room pulling on something to wear. He had to get to class soon. He pulled on his pants and couldn't get the image of Dark out of his head. He grabbed a shirt and headed down stairs. Throwing on a black T-shirt and pulling his backpack on, he ran out the door; still thinking about the younger male.

Soon he saw the school and sighed. Somewhere in there was a man he had fallen in love with, but he didn't know where. He pushed that out of his mind as a male with short blue hair walked up to him. He looked to be dropping his books and Krad took some for him.

"Here let me help with that." He said smiling at him.

"Thanks but I had it."

"Yea right. So how are you?" He asked walking up to the school, walking next to the blue haired boy.

"Fine, who was that guy you brought home last night? He was kind of cute." Said the man with blue hair.

"Yea he was cute. His name was Dark."

"Oh, I thought I'd saw him before." said the other frowning.

He was about to drop the books at that comment. He turned to look at Satoshi. "What did you say!"

"I know I'd seen him before. He is Daisuke's roommate."

"Daisuke?" He stopped walking and tried to remember Daisuke.He had heard the name before.

"Baka na! Daisuke; red hair, short, and really cute. The one I talk about all the time."

"Oh that kid. Wait so you see him, you have a class with Daisuke?" He asked almost yelling it.

"Yea, I have next hour with both of them. Dark can be a dick." Said Satoshi rolling his eyes at that.

Krad started to smile as they walked up they steps to the school, maybe today was not going to be to bad. He found Dark, but first he wanted to have fun with the dark haired male. He took his jacket and Krad had to get him back for that, but how?

Satoshi pulled open the doors and waited till Krad walked past him. The halls were quite and there shoes clicked and echoed off the walls as they maybe their way down the hall.

"I need to get these back to Ms. Locks. She told me I could keep them longer, but I finished reading them a week ago. And we need to clean the living room up some. " Said the blue haired youth looking up at Krad.

"Oh…" Not really listening to Satoshi. "Do you think I could come with you to your next class?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well….I just want to hang with you that's all."

"Yea right, you just want to see Dark. Don't lie to me. I can tell when you are lying."

"So is that a crime? I need to give him his stuff back. And he took my lettermen's jacket. I kind of need it for the game."

"Oh I see." Looking down at his feet. "But why do you need that jacket so bad? It is good luck or something?"

"No. It is just…um…. I want it back."

"Okay, then I guess you can. It wont be fun, I have to work, but you can come and see your boyfriend."

Yelling at Satoshi he said "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Clam down I was only joking with you." Replied Satoshi not looking at Krad. Even though he could feel Krad's eyes glaring at him.

Nothing else was said between the two of them. They reached Ms. Locks door and Krad put the books on the floor and turned on his heel and stormed off. Satoshi rolled his eyes and let himself in the room.

* * *

Dark gave up trying to sleep and got dressed. His stomach was hurting; he needed food. He pulled on a pair a blue jeans that felt like ice and a white T-shirt with the school's cress on it. He grabbed his own jacket and left the room. The day was cloudy and in the air hung the strong scent of rain. The wind picked up and he hugged the jacket closer to his body to keep the cold out. He was heading to the mess hall.

* * *

Krad needed to cool off, he also need food. (weeeee look they might meet. A foreshadow! I am trying to help you a little in English now. Ha)So he decided to head in the direction of the mess hall. Krad pushed open the doors to the hall and took a seat in the far corner. He laid his head down on the table trying to think things over. Why had he gotten so mad at Satoshi about the Dark being his boyfriend thing? Did he want Dark to be his boyfriend? If he did he had to come out. He had to tell everyone, that he Krad, star of the football team was a flamer. That he liked guys more than girls. Was he ready for that? It could ruin his life, his football career even.

* * *

Dark walked into the mess hall and walked to the counter and bought a coffee and a blueberry muffin. He paid the lady and walked past the crowd of hungry people to a seat in the back. It was, quiet and not that many students eat back there. It was a good time for him to really think about his life.

* * *

Krad looked up and saw the back of some kid, in the next table over. He just stared at the back till his eyes looked up at the purple hair. He about yelled. It was Dark! He stopped breathing he felt his heartbeat in his eardrums, and his palms became sweaty.

* * *

Dark took a sip of the coffee. It felt good sliding down the back of his throat. He started to peel the wrapper off the muffin. His mind thinking about the events that went on today; the phone call and the kiss. He put the muffin back down on the table and put his head on his hands.

"What to do next? Should I…" He stopped and closed his eyes. "What do I want from all of this?"

* * *

Krad stopped breathing again, Dark was talking about him. He just had a feeling that what he was about to hear was going to change his life. _Oh God I should do something, but what?_ He then just wanted to hear what the younger male had to say.

* * *

"This can't be right? How can he like me? I mean hell we just met and he is so popular. But the kiss…. Maybe he is just confused about stuff?" He took a deep breath. "But…Yea he is just confused. My biggest crush since forever can't like me. That never happens, never." He said playing with the muffin on the table. He picked it up and took a bite of it. "He was still wasted and horny or something." He said after taking a sip of the coffee.

* * *

Krad was almost in tears; he was kind of hurt. _Why do I feel like crying? I need to talk to him, but I don't want to come out yet about me being gay. I wonder why he didn't say anything about that,him being gay?_ See since Krad was on the football team he really couldn't tell the school he liked guys. That wouldn't go over well. He was planning on getting a football scholarship to a very good school and then turn pro. He couldn't ruin that dream over some guy, or could he?

* * *

A male with bight green hair and pants that looked two sizes to big for him and a shirt that said "St. Paul's swimming team" written a cross it in red letters. He sat down next to Dark.

"Hey man, our shirts came in today." He said holding out a black shirt to Dark.

"Cool, Just in time for the next big meet." Said Dark grabbing the shirt and holding it up and looking at it. "This is so blah. I was hopping for something…else."

"Like "St. Paul's swim team is gay and proud?" Or something?" he asked smiling at Dark.

"Well that would have been better than this."

"So why did you call me this morning? I was trying to sleep. Dan was kind of mad at you. We had a long night last night."

"Dan can suck me. I had to know if you called me."

"And who called you any way?" He asked picking up the muffin and eating it.

" I was going to eat that you know." Said Dark glaring at the male with green hair.

"I know, but I need to eat something. And you need to lose some weight, before the big meet." He said taking big bite out of the muffin and grinning at Dark, who was glaring at him. "So who called?"

"You know the blonde on the football team? The really hot one. And I don't need to lose the weight ,you do!"

"Yea Krad something, why? Is he the one who called you? I mean why did he call you out of all the hot guys in school, why you? And Krad is not gay, he has that really hot girlfriend. Well that's what I have heard, that she is hot. Never seen her. " He looked down at his watch, and got up "Well got to go I have class in an hour. And I need to get ready, I have this paper to try and finish. Will you be at the pool tonight?"

"Yea I will be, see you then, Keith."

"Yea same here Dark." He stopped and looked behind Dark and a grin grew on his face. He looked back at Dark. "By the way, mister Krad is sitting behind you. Hope you didn't say any thing you didn't want him to hear." With that he left. Dark couldn't move he just sat there shocked. With out thinking he said "Hey, Krad. What up?" He asked turning around with a smile on his face.

"Nothing much, just about to eat some food and get my jacket back." He said getting up and taking a seat next to Dark. Dark felt his face get hot and he turned away.

"Sorry about the jacket thing. I really needed to go. I will give you it back when I see you next time."

"I think it would be better if you just give it to me today. We could walk up to your dorm. How does that sound?"

"Um…I would like to but I really have to get going. I have class and I really need to be there early. Um…You have my number so give me a call. Since you….um…called me this morning. " Dark stood up and walked as fast as he could to the exit. He didn't want to talk to Krad, he was too embarrassed about what he said out loud. He hoped Krad didn't think different about him now. He really messed this up, even if there was no hope for them. He walked past the dorms and was heading to the gym. He needed to think and the only way he was going to do that was to

swim.

* * *

**_WEEE...so what do you guys think of that? That was pretty insane. Why did Dark just leave? Why wont he give back the jacket? Dose he have plans for the Blonde? Only time will tell. Will they end up together? Will Krad come out to the school or is football more important to him?  
REVIEW NOW!_** **_Whahahahahahahahahahahaah...: Choke :_**  
"It seems you are having trouble in dealing with these changes, in living with these changes!"


	4. The swimmer and The jock

**_So I am back and this time I have finished Chapter four!Btw none of the DNAngel chara. are mine. Only the story and all it's wonders. I am so happy I have these many readers. So plz review it. I like to know what you guys think about it so far and if you like it. Thanks to all you have read and reviewed it, it makes me happy to know people read my stuff!_**

* * *

Krad just watched Dark go. He didn't stop him, because he knew the young man had just said a lot not knowing someone was listening in on his deepest thoughts. He sighed as he pulled himself up and made his way to the exit. He was not looking as he opened the door and someone ran into him.The person landed on the steps and his books went flying. Krad looked down to see red hair. He bent down to help him up.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you. Here let me help you." Krad pulled the boy on his feet and started to pick up the books.

"Thank you, but I can pick up the books." Said the boy bending down to help, his face a little red.

"Hi I'm Krad and you are?" He said flashing a smile at the boy and putting out his hand. The boy looked at his hand before he smiled back and shook the offered hand.

"My name is Daisuke and I know who you are Dar….Um I mean I watched all the football games last year and so far this year as well." He didn't add that Dark dragged him to them. But he almost let slip about Dark talking about him all the time.

"So are you a big fan of football?" Krad looked at the boy and the image of Satoshi from this morning popped in his head. "Oh I know you, you have a class with Satoshi."

Daisuke blushed. "Yea I do, next hour. Why?"

_Why had he blushed? What was Daisuke hiding? Did he like Satoshi? _He had to know more. "So do you..um...like Satoshi?" He just let it slip out not really thinking about it.

The boy blushed even deeper and his eyes looked down at his feet. "Um….Why would you ask?"

_He did! Daisuke liked Satoshi and Satoshi liked Daisuke._ A plan was hatching in the blonde's head. A Double date...

* * *

The dark haired boy pulled open the door to the men's locker room. He walked over to his own locker and dialed in the number into the lock. It made a loud click noise and it echoed off the locker room walls. The locker whined as the boy opened it and pulled out his red trunks and a beat up CD case. Dark kicked off his shoes and put them in the locker. He took a seat on the bench as he pulled off his shirt and pants. Dark replaced the pants with the cold trunks.

After shoving all his stuff in the locker and having a hell of a time closing it up, he made his way to the pool stereo, in the backroom. He slipped in a CD and went to his favorite song. He hummed out the beat as he walked to the pool's edge.

Dark dived into the cool water. He opened his eyes under the water and swam to the top. His hair was now stuck to his head and water dropped into his eyes. He started to do laps, back and forth across the pool. Thinking about Krad and his own life, what will happen after school? How him and Krad would never work out, they were too different. Dark swam and Krad was a jock, a football star. They were from different worlds.

Dark stopped and placed a hand on the side. He was getting angry, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact his dream would never come true? Or that Krad wasn't gay? He hit his hand hard on the wet side. A pain went though his hand and up his arm. He yelled out not only at the pain but also at how mad he was getting. He saw a red color swirling in the water. He lifted his hand up and saw his knuckles were bleeding. He sucked on the blood and once again felt like hitting someone. Dark hit the side again with his already hurt fist. He heard a sickening crack and his hand was bleeding like mad over the cement ground. He cried out a little at his stupidity, the pain growing in his hand and the fact he was hurt, no, crushed about the Krad thing.

**

* * *

**

Earlier

"So um…. If you are looking for Dark he went to class." Said Krad rubbing his arm.

"Oh I bet he went to the pool. He never goes to class on time, but he is the star of the swimming team and he needs to keep his grades up too. He has finals coming up and the big computation coming up as well. He will never pass this year." he sighed slightly before he went on. "Thank god I help him out." Daisuke stopped and blushed.

"Sorry I was rambling on. I don't think you would really care about Dark. But he is all I have." His blush deepened at that. "I mean not like that, but he has no family and someone has to take care of him. Well he doses have an Uncle, but that is a long story. Sorry I was rambling again."

He just listened to Daisuke. He never knew this about Dark. _He has no family, that must be hard, plus he is a swimmer. Dark a swimmer...?_He let that roll around a bit in his mind. _Some how that makes him even sexier._ An image of the dark haired male popped in his head. _A guy who is in a pair of underwear in the water and working out, that was hot._

"So he swims, I never knew. I never get a chance to watch the other sports. Is he any good?" asked Krad his eyes widening. "Do you think he is over there right now?"

"Yea, he is like a fish. He would live there if he could. Come on, I bet he would love to show off." Daisuke said, grabbing Krad's and pulling him over to the gym. "And I think he is a great swimmer, but who knows maybe it is just me." he flashed Krad a warm smile.

They walked into the pool area and Daisuke saw Dark in the corner not moving. His face looked wet and red.

"Dark are you okay?" He asked bending over to look at Dark. Dark looked away from him and put his hand in the water. The ground near the edge of the pool was red with blood.. "Dark are you bleeding?"

Whipping his eyes he answered, "No I am fine. Did you take notes for me in first hour?"

"Dark let me see." Daisuke tried to pull Dark's hand up, but no use. Daisuke kicked off his shoes and jumped into the pool. His cloths pulled him down some. He grabbed Dark's hand and pulled it out of the water. The older male's hand was bleeding and bone showed around the knuckles. He could see the red skin that had been ripped away from the bone. White showed around the new skin. Daisuke looked up to see where Krad was. The blonde haired man was still standing in the doorway.

"Krad come help. We need to get Dark out of here and to the nurse's."

Dark turned around to see the blonde running up to them. Dark pushed Daisuke off and swam over to the other corner.

"I will be just fine. Just go, I need time to cool off." Said Dark glaring at Daisuke.

"Dark come on. I know it must hurt like hell. And if you don't get help you might lose your hand." Krad said walking over to the younger boy. Dark looked up at Kard and blushed. "I will be just fine."

Krad jumped into the cold water. Krad's cloths sticking to his skin, as he walked over to Dark and held out his hand. "Dark, look, I just want to help. That is all."

Dark looked at the blonde, he could see the blonde's chest though his wet cloths. He looked up at the golden eyes of this man. "Fine, then." Dark swam past Krad and lifted him self out of the pool. Dark walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "Listen you two I will be just fine. I won't lose my hand. I just got angry and hit the side."

"Dark the side is made of cement. You could have broken something." Said Daisuke walking up to Dark. "Just let me take you to the nurse and we can get it cleaned up."

"I will go when I want to!" Dark yelled, looking at the ground at the drops of blood.

Krad rolled his eyes. "Stubborn aren't we?" He said walking up to Dark. Dark blinked at him unsure what to say. Krad smiled and grabbed Dark by his arm and slung him over his shoulder. "Well let's go Daisuke."

Dark couldn't believe what just happened. "Um…I can walk you know." He said looking at the back of Krad's hair.

"I know, but you are very stubborn and I think you need help getting there."

* * *

**_I want to give a few shout outs to some people that reviewed this, whiched either helped me to write more or just give me great ideas. First to Baka-m3-l33t,Neko-Nya,Katsumi Sagara, and OokamiJudge. Thank you guys, you really helped me out. _**

**_Well that is the end of this now...still next time. I am out of here!...Oh and if you have any ideas, hopes,dreams or wishs about this story tell me! I can't read minds...any more. So share them. I am always looking for new ideas. So Review, thanks. _**


	5. His Fate is set

**_Sadly I don't own Dn-angel.  
Any mistakes you see I am sorry I haven't had my bata guy read this over. So give me time and all mistakes will be fixed._**

Now on to the fic.!

* * *

About an hour later the three of them were sitting in the lobby of the hospital. Krad had his face buried into his hands and Dark leaned his head against the wall and tried to shut out the outside world. Daisuke on the other hand was up talking to the lady at the counter who was busy trying to get all of this down. Dark looked over at the blonde and smiled some. "What do you think they will say next hour?"

Krad shook his head. "I don't know but a lot of people did see us…" He looked up at the purple haired teen. "But if they do say anything about it I will set them straight." He smiled and winked.

"What the hell dose that mean, Jock?' he asked glaring at the teen.

"Nothing Dark I was just saying people at this school talk and if I am right you are open about your sexuality, right?"

"Well yeah but what dose that have to do with anything? And might I add that just last night…" but he was cut off by Krad's hand covering Dark's lip.

"Dark it would be better not to talk about this right now." He said giving the younger male a quick glare.

"Then when? I would like to know what the fuck is going on inside your jock head!" he said rising his voice at Krad. The blonde male rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I was drunk…"But it was his turn to be cut off.

"Just shut up. That is a load of shit. I have heard that tons of time "Oh I was drunk and I didn't know what the fuck was going on." Dark said in a mocking voice.

"Dark I didn't mean it like that…I just meant that.." Krad said in a low voice not looking at the male. "I meant that right now I don't want to talk about it maybe later, okay?"

Dark rolled his eyes and looked over at Daisuke who was still talking to the lady at the front desk. They seemed to be talking about something different not related to the purple haired teen. Just then a young male walked out from the office a clipboard in his hand. Dark looked the male over and smiled seeing he must be the new Doctor on campus.

"Damn." He said looking at Krad. "Can you not say he isn't fine?"

Krad rolled his eyes some and got up seeing the male walking over to them. "Looks like I have to go in with you just incase you do something stupid." Krad gave him a wink and for a second or two Dark saw that look in the star football player's eyes from this morning. It was a mix of want and need. The look threw the swimmer off and all he could do was look up at the blonde.

"Dark!" Was what pulled him out of his happy little world. He pulled his eyes away and to the male calling his name.

"Oh.." he said getting a bit red in the face. "Sorry just in a lot of pain right now."

"I bet, since you did punch the wall more then once." He said laughing and taken Dark's swollen hand in his hand. Krad held back the jealousy that he was feeling toward the Doctor. The blonde pushed it away with a smile and a little sigh.

"Is it broken?"

"No…but it will be soon. See what you did was mess your hand up pretty bad and for your hand to heal right we need to place the bones back where we want them." The Doctor said looking at Dark then to Krad.

"Which means NO swim meet and just resting in bed, right?" Krad asked this to the Doctor. Dark bit his bottom lip not sure he wanted to hear the answer to that.

"No…you are right…Krad isn't it?" He asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"Yeah and you must have a name we can call you by." The blonde said seeing no name tag on the white jacket.

"Oh I am so sorry. Dr. Green." He said shaking Krad's hand. "You guys friends or Brothers?"

"Nope, neither just two people who happened to run into each other." The purple haired male said feeling like shit once again. He was out of the huge meet next weekend over that stupid blonde next to him. Dark sighed, "So when can we get this over with?"

Dr. Green laughed a little and told the both males to follow him back into his office. As they walked Krad spoke up. "I am sorry about the meet next weekend. I know how much it must mean to you."

"It means a lot to me but who said I wouldn't be there?" He said with an evil look in his dark purple eyes.  
**_

* * *

And there itwas Chapter FIVE! Yay! Sorry I have kept you all waiting for so long but here it is and soon I mean soon Chapter Six will be here. So if you would Review this maybe some ideas in what you want to see in up coming chapters. Maybe pairings you want or need. Feel free to ask me in my reviews!  
Thanks to all my fans!. ._**


	6. A broken hand and a little love

_**None of the chara. from DN-Angel are mine! Well it didn't take me to long to post this and it is a bit longer too. I hope you like it. Oh and I haven't had my beta people read over this so forgive the misspelled words and what nots. Well enjoy! Please Reveiw! ..**_

* * *

Dark lay asleep on Krad's couch his tiny body covered by a blanket that was once used to cover the blonde's naked body up this morning. His hand was covered by a cast matching his bright purple hair and it rested over his chest. Krad and Daisuke were both sitting in the kitchen, cups of tea in their cupped hands.

"Now you told me he was tight with money how did…" Daisuke spoke up shaking his head.

"Mom always loves to help out Dark when she can and this was a time he needed someone the most and not his family. Don't tell him that he will get all pissed." Daisuke said bring the mug to his lips and drinking it.

"Now I don't know him as well as you do but I think he is going to try and get into that meet."

"Oh he will and I guess he must." Daisuke shrugged. "I know he can't since his hand and what could happen if he breaks the rules. Krad this is his only chance he has to make it big or anything like that."

Dark groaned a bit but was still out cold till the drugs wore off. But they had enough drugs to keep him happy and pain free hopefully for awhile.

Krad looked away from Dark and back to Daisuke. "There will be other meets and if he is as good as you lead on I wouldn't worry too much about him." Krad said this trying to reassure Daisuke but also himself too.

"You like him don't you?"

Krad choked on his tea when he heard what the red headed asked him. "No I…I don't know. But I can't since the team would hate me if I went out with a guy…" he said finally saying what he felt about this.

Daisuke laughed a little. "So you go to an all BOYS school, what is the worst that can happen?" He kept his dark eyes on the blonde as he took another sip of the tea.

"I know but everything. I could lose my scholarship to this College and…everything will fall apart from there."

"So you want to be unhappy then happy?"

"I am happy! I have a full run to St. Paul's and with out it I wouldn't be here." Krad said knowing it was all a lie. He wasn't the happiest and he could pay for the school hands down but lying seemed a lot better to him right now.

"Sure," Daisuke said getting up to check on Dark who was still pasted out. Krad got up and followed Daisuke into the living rooming. "Now what?" He asked walking more into the room.

"I have to go to class…I hate to leave him here with you." He said looking up at the blonde.

He laughed a little. "No go ahead. He can't get into much trouble and I have an essay to work on any way." Krad said walking into the room and sitting down on a near by couch.

"You sure?" Daisuke said getting up. "I can stay. I just feel bad throwing him on you like this and all…"

"You worry too much about everything, Daisuke. Juts go and let me worry about the little swimmer, okay?" Krad said a smiling growing on his lips.

"I don't worry…" he sighed a little knowing full well he did. "Okay fine. I will go and as soon as my class is over with I will be back." He was about to say something else but the blonde cut him off.

"If you leave now you wont be late but if you keep up the worrying you will be late." Krad said in a cool voice as he got up. "I can hand everything."

Daisuke blushed and nodded. "Sorry." He said picking up his bag and leaving the house. The red head headed to the main building that happen to be across the grounds for him.

* * *

He looked down at his watch and let out a low sigh. "Five minutes." He said slowing his pace. Krad was right he did have enough time to walk to his next class if he left then. The red head looked down at the ground trying to put this all together. The pool and the events that would have lead the swimmer to do what he did. He bit his lip confused and lost in his own thoughts.

"Daisuke?" he heard a voice calling him and pulling him out of his own little world. The red looked up to see Satoshi looking over at him. Daisuke blushed red remembering what Krad had said earlier.

"Satoshi…" he said walking over to the male. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah there is Krad and Dark..." he said grabbing the male's arm and pulling him to the doors.

"Wait what about them? Is there something going around already?" he asked a little worried about them now. He felt worry building in his stomach.

"Um…should there be?" he asked looking back at the red head. "No rumors yet…but if I think what is going on there will be rumors and they will be in deep shit." He said in a low voice. He was pissed at his friend. Krad was being stupid going out with a guy when he was so liked by the whole school. Don't get Satoshi he was straight as the next rainbow, he just thought Krad couldn't be that way too.

"Wait what do you think is going on?" Daisuke asked as they stopped down a hallway where on one was at.

"Well that is why I wanted to talk about it. Since you are friends with Dark."

"Um…nothing is going on." He said looking at the other male. "Dark is back at Krad's apartment…since he broke his hand."

"He was there this morning too." Satoshi said looking away. "I think something is going on, Dai."

"Satoshi, come on Krad isn't that stupid. Dark is stupid like that but Krad isn't, right?"

Satoshi nodded and sighed. "Sorry I just freaked a little. Guess I am upset he got a boyfriend before me…well if he did get one. You get what I am saying right?"

"No I get it." Daisuke blushed a little and looked away. "I guess I would be too. Well we better go to class…and next time talk to Krad about it not me." Daisuke said turning to walk away but Satoshi grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him.

"That wasn't the only reason why I stopped you." He said looking into the male's eyes. "I wanted to ask you something." He felt the blush grow on his cheeks as he leaned into Daisuke. Dai blushed and nodded his head a little. He was about to open his mouth but was stopped by Satoshi's lips pressing against his own lips. Daisuke blushed and closed his eyes kissing the other male back.

* * *

Back at Krad's place Dark was up watching TV. The blanket wrapped around him and he looked half with it. His eyes were half opened and his hair was sticking up on ends. Krad was sitting in the chair a book and paper in his lap. Every once in awhile he would look over at the younger male and smile.

"Krad, why are you doing this?" Dark asked even sounding half asleep. Krad looked up to see the male was looking at him.

"Doing what Dark." He said putting his pen down and looking at him. A smile was growing on his lips.

"You know." He said sighing. "Helping and the fact you keep running into me every where. A one night stand is just that. One night and nothing more.."

"Well what happened with us wasn't a one night stand." He said looking back at his book. "I took you home from a party and you passed out."

"I know…but what about the kiss?" Dark asked looking at Krad. "Was that nothing?" he didn't know what he was saying really. After all he was one a lot of pain killers by this time.

Krad looked up at Dark a red color coming to his cheeks. "Um…I don't know." He said trying to play this off.

But by this time the other male seemed to forget and go onto his next line of questions. "So there is nothing more you are trying to get at?" Dark asked pulling the blanket over his body more.

"No not really." He said shrugging and looking back down at his paper. "Dark is really out of It." Krad thought to himself.

"Oh…that sucks. I was kind of hopping you would take avenge of me or something." Dark said shrugging and looking back at the TV.

Krad looked up at Dark a bit red in the face. "Dark you are out of it and I bet you have no idea what you are saying."

"I am out of it and I know what I am saying." He said looking back at the TV.

Krad laughed a little since what Dark was saying was barely make scene. "Okay Dark whatever you say." He said smirking and looking back down at his book.

Dark looked at Krad and watched him for a few minutes as he started to feel sleepy. He leaned his head against the back of the couch as he brought the blankets under his chin and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to fall back asleep.

* * *

**_Well how was it? I hope good. This chapter gave me a hard time to write. XP I couldn't think where I should be going with it. So here it is again another what d you think thingys or just tell me where you think I should take this Fic besides Krad and Dark together it is coming! Well thanks to all my fans out there and till next time byes!  
Reveiwing is good..._**


	7. Just a little rest

**I know it has been awhile since I last posted a chapter but the last couple of months have been crazy. So here it is! I will try to keep more up to date on this. I already have the next chapter in the makings. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R. Oh there will be mistakes I know and I will fix them soon. **

**I don't know DN-angel.**

* * *

Daisuke walked into Krad's apartment followed by Satoshi. "Krad?" Satoshi yelled walking into the place and looking around. Satoshi looked at Daisuke. "You don't think they left do you?" he asked walking into the living room to find the TV was on and curled on the couch was Dark and next to the couch was Krad. He was watching some show on the TV.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked walking in and looking down at his friend.

Krad held back a yawn and looked up at the two males. "Watching TV." He said in a low voice.

Daisuke smirked and walked over to Krad and sat down next to him. "So did you have fun?"

Krad looked over at the redhead and smiled a little. "It was interesting…" he said shrugging, "Starting to find your Dark is a little bit horny even when drugged."

Daisuke blushed a little and nodded. "Tell me about it. You don't live with him..." Daisuke said as Satoshi sat down on the couch. "He wasn't that bad was he?" Daisuke asked looking at Krad.

"No, he was quite funny. He was really out of it and would try to talk but soon after he woke up he was back asleep." Krad said getting up and yawning a little. "So what are you two doing tonight?" he asked looking at Satoshi.

The male blushed. "I don't know." He said looking at Dai. "Whatever Dai wants to do, I guess?" he said shrugging a little.

"So you guys going out or what?" he asked looking at them again. "You two haven't stopped smiling. So spill." He said smiling and getting up.

"So maybe class went well?" Daisuke said shrugging but didn't look up at Krad.

"Sure…" The blonde said looking down at Dark and sighed. "Satoshi move." He said placing his hands on his hips.

The young male looked at him and titled his head. "Why?" he asked wanting to know what he was thinking. But didn't wait to hear what Krad wanted. He got up and walked over to Daisuke. "Come on." He said holding out his hand for the male. Daisuke pulled his eyes away from Krad and took Satoshi's hand. "We are going to the Union to work on homework."

Krad nodded as he picked up Dark. "Okay…have fun you too." The blonde said winking as he got a better grip on Dark.

Daisuke blushed a little. "Dinner, we are going out to dinner."  
"Ah…so you two are." Krad smirked. "Well like I said have fun." Krad repeated again as he started to walk up the stairs. He was going to move the male to his bed. Krad felt that it would be a lot better on the soft bed instead of the couch. Also the blond wanted to take a quick shower as Dark was passed out. He thought it would be better for the purple headed male to be close to him just incase Dark needed anything. . Krad soon heard the door slam as the two love birds left. "Home alone." He said looking down at Dark and smirking.

Dark groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said in a sleepy voice. "I feel like shit." By now Dark knows the line of questions Krad would be asking. A smile came to his lips as he started to open his eyes.

Krad laughed a little. "I bet ya do."

"Where are you taking me?" Dark asked, still looking up at Krad.

"My room, I need a shower bad." Krad said pushing the door opened and looking around the room.

"A shower sounds nice…" He said as the older male laid him down on the bed. "With you.." Dark said not taking his dark eyes off of the blond.

A deep blush came to his cheeks. "With me?"

"Well I can shower alone but I do have tons of drugs running though my body."

Krad looked away from Dark as he sat down on the bed next to him. "Let me shower and then I can help you?"

"That works too but I would like to shower with you…" Dark said a playful look in his eyes. His hand fell to his pants and started to unzip them. "Come on Krad…"

Krad couldn't look away from the male. He was starting to feel his pants get tighter. "Dark…"The rest of the words couldn't come out as Dark started to pulled down his swim tanks to reveal the dark purple hair.

Krad got up and looked away. "No…stop." He said walking out of the room. He was blushing like mad and his member wanted to break free from his tight pants. "Damn it." He said walking into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door.

A smirk came to his lips as he pulled up the trunks and rolled over trying to get back to sleep. "The football player is gay..." he said closing his eyes but the swimmer couldn't get back to sleep. He was starting to think as he heard the soft sound of the showering turning on. Dark sighed and rolled over to see the time he had an hour before he had to be at swimming. He bit his lower lip trying to figure out if he should get up and go or call in sick. Dark pulled himself off the bed and headed cross the messy floor to the door. He was going to ask Krad for his cloths from last night back and maybe a phone.

Krad was in the shower letting the hot water run off his body thinking about what could have just happened in his bedroom. "God what is wrong with me?" he asked himself closing his eyes and his blond hair covering his face like a sheet. "Damn it." He said under his breath as he heard a soft knock on the door. "Dark?" he asked looking up and sticking his head out of the shower.

"Um..yeah who else?" he asked looking at the wood door.

"True.." Krad said smirking and stepping out of the shower to the ice cold bathroom. "Are you okay?" he asked picking up the towel that was lying at his feet. The older male wrapped it around his waist as he opened the door to find Dark looking up at him.

"I want to get out of my wet trunks." He said pulling on the pant leg of one of them. "If that is okay with you…I think you still have my cloths from last night." He said in a low voice trying his best to keep his purple eyes on Krad's face.

"Oh yeah." Krad said smiling a bit more. "They should be in my room, maybe on my dressers." He added opening the door wider and walking out in the hall where Dark was standing.

"Okay." Dark said looking down at his purple cast that covered his hand and forearm. "This really sucks. I can't do shit with it and….Keith." He said gasping remember he was going to meet his friend down at the pool. Keith still didn't know about Dark's accident

Krad titled his head to the side walking past Dark and into his room. "Keith? Who is that? He asked almost afraid that Dark was taken. But Dai would have said something to Krad right? "Of course someone would have said something to me." He told himself as he stepped into his room. In his lower stomach he could feel the jealous growing.

* * *

**Well same goes as before. If you have any fun ideas you want to share with me drop me an e mail or a reveiw. Thanks again and sorry this took so long.**


End file.
